Talk:Ice Wolves and Summer Snow/@comment-29349735-20160808051751/@comment-27026570-20160808174315
This is kinda why i stopped being a casher.. Mostly cause the summons are expensive due to the amount of profit you really get from them. Look at the Box summons for an example, there is a reason why most ppl avoid them and a reason why some ppl dont cash as heavily as they do normally. They are limiting Super buffers / Salvo / Multi-hitters cause it would be thier only income towards progressing.. Even before Mika was released I didnt see that many buffers released lately even tho she was a super buffer for an element. Also Summer Alchemist was released a free super buffer after almost a year since the last one it's kinda sad in my eyes. I wish they would release a variety of cards instead of limiting it to summons only, this would make the ranking alot more intresting. They even cut down certain summons like Special summon that was 5% to 3% now, and during Premium Hyper summons they reward us with 10 maiden tickets instead of 20. Atleast last time i used it. By this they decrease the odds of obtaining the cards more, which hopefully will give them more cashers.. Right. They are only intrested in money and thats all there is to it, Sadly Mynet havent realized that thier player base have probably dropped alot. Instead of focusing on money they should focus on getting players, by that i mean giving people an easier time to rank and giving them the opportunity to compete against existing players instead of increasing the gap between the players and progress. Hopefully this game will last beyond new year maybe not like the way it's going right now.. The one and only reason I would cash ever again is because I love the art. It's not like i need the skill nor the pointboost it gives, cause I can rank extremely well on my own. The ranking system is just complete shit also, there is no real reason to rank above 300-1000 depending on the rewards. They are not really exclusive at all, due to the ABB Mirror maiden which gives you the option to turn it into any RR card or Limited card you have.. (It's great for collection purpose, thats about it). ABB is a huge pile of shit compared to AUB, the times for a person living in the EU like me was able to atleast attend decently on weekends which was 3/6 days total, but instead they placed it so it can be 5 days of battles right in the middle of work 2 of the times occurs in the middle of the night or during work hours.. I am lucky if i can even attend 1 hour at the most. And you dont really need an alliance to rank, you could do more on your own compared to being an actual alliance trying chain fever times etc.. Mynet had so many opportunities to make this game great yet I havent seen a single good thing come out from them, and it's just going downhill in my eyes atleast.